The Sakura's Promise
by MahuShards
Summary: Under The 'Cursed' Sakura, Two People Are Called Forth. A Tale Begins Beneath The Tree, As A Legend Is Repeated Through Them, An Everlasting Promise Vowed Never To Be Broken. From That Day The Tragedy Begins To Unfold Before These Two Young Ones. R&R!
1. The Sakura's Curse

**Okay Guys, If You Read This Part Please Do It's Important, If You Want Another Chapter Of This It Would Be Nice To Recieve Reviews Once In A While, Say What You Liked Or Disliked Please Since It Gives Me An Idea Of What You Like And What To Do In The Next Chapter. If You Don't Give Feedback, I Won't Upload My Chapters Very Fast Since I Feel Like I'm Putting Myself Out, I Would Be Very Happy To Put Myself Out But Only If I Get The Smallest Amount Of Credit In Return And All You Have To Do Is Give Your Views On My Story.**

**Okay Thats Enough Of My Blabber, Thanks For Reading It If Your Did Though. Now On With The Story!**

_Bye Bye._

_Shards--._

**I Don't Own Anything To Do With Inuyasha.**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

"Please accept my apologies for being late," a small petie girl gasped as she slumped limply over the receptionist's desk, her long, ebony hair rested along her back and her fringe that usually covered her forehead was swept back, her eyes dialated after such a large spurt of execise she was never going to get used to.

"Well, usually i'd ask for a reason but i give up now since your late every morning the only time you weren't was probably when you were born on time!"

"No Ma'am, I was two weeks late my mother said".

"Sheesh".

"I'll be walking that way then.."

Kagome watched the floor beneath her feet as she walked, she was always usually late yet she'd just let the teachers scold her and she'd lightly brush it off. Her life compared to all the other students was a completely different world, and she'd never want to disclose her private life to the whole of the college. She felt that telling her story to others would make her feel as though she was grasping for the attention of others. She to others always seemed very naive but she was completely different under the skin, she could see through people or understand a circumstance long before the person in that predicament does themselves, yet she never showed this to other people. She quietly stepped into her lesson and sat in the place she always sat, near the back corner right next to the window that overlooked the school. She prefered to be able to seem invisible to the students in the school since none of them would seem to understand her, she never tried to get their attention therefore she was never picked apart by other students in the college instead they left her to herself, to indulge in her own presence and mind. She saw way across the school fields, she saw the way the autumn leaves tried to cling to the branches they had clung to on the old willow tree, unfortunately the wind was strong and to no avail the leaves were carried off to lie with their siblings below. Usually the school grounds would be full of the college students during breaks or free periods which ever lessons the students took at the college. All in their particular clicks of friends to gossip to one another. Kagome didn't have friends due to swapping different schools every year, because of her dangerously indebt parents. Indept to the worse kind of people, so they move from different places to be able to keep themselves safe, they think they can resolve the problem but the dept seems to become too big for them to handle. Their parents give her brother and her excuses to cover the truth, strangely enough her brother is the one naive enough to believe this and indulges in moving to different places and exells at social skills. She herself hides behind the naive mask and her mother thinks her as naive and stupid and believes it whereas she knows exactly what is happening and how indept they actually are. Her parents never stopped to think maybe they're the naive and stupid. Kagome laughed at that thought.

She opened the sliding window, the barrier between her and the other side and let the crisp air brush against her skin. She felt a presence beside her, no one ever came to where her corner near the window was, she turned her head to face a young man, around the same age as her or just a bit older, she gazed at his luminous golden orbs for eyes, they made her want to reach out and touch his tanned face, his appearance, '_Perfection' _at it's best. His masculine jaw line and nicely placed cheek bones, yet his eyes amongst all things drew her._A Fatal Attraction, _she acknowledged. She gazed over his long, tumbling silver locks that fell down his broad back, and much to her surprise, two little dog ears settled on his head, they twitched from the sounds around him. She felt her face burn slightly on her high cheek bones and swept back round to face where she had opened her window, she put one of her fragile, dainty hands out into the air, to feel it sting her skin from the coldness of the wind. She felt small raindrops fall on her fingertips and trickle down onto her palm, and into the crevices on the lines across her palm to travel out the sides of her hand and down on the same journey they began. The wind blew stronger and the autumn leaves swept into patterns across the sky, dances of multicolour, a leaf landed in her hand and lay, where she clasped it lightly and brought it back in from the outside. She stroked it with her forefinger and rested it in the back of the book to keep it enclosed, she felt those golden eyes burning a hole in her back from the steady gaze he was watching with. She felt his gaze burn straight through her, she whipped her head around to see him watching her every movement, in amazement at her gentle and pure aura that swept around her. She closed the window once more and bent over her work and began to write, trying to ignore his adament stare. Her whole face felt asthough it was meltiing, she just stared at the blank page infront of her and her pen in hand trying to shrug off those golden orbs. The young man turned his head and rested his eyes back to his own page and Kagome felt her skin cool back to normal, the feeling of being watched felt so strange, she enjoyed being invisible, yet this man had just wrecked her calm surrounding. She had become flustered just by his stare. It scared her considerably.

As soon as her class ended, she hurried out of her classroom to find her locker, the corridors soon over spilled with students, heading to lockers, it was like worms tied in a knot and each worm trying to free itself at the same time as the rest. '_'What a nightmare'_ Kagome thought, she kept her head low and avoided contact with upper class students and just moved swiftly to her locker, she breathed a sigh of relief as she reached her locker, and no sign of that man that left her unnerved and every fibre in herself on end. She was looking forward to just sitting in the library with a small cappuchino from the cafeteria to revise with. She never really cared for gossip as it wasn't her '_Forte' _she prefered her own company, to be independant and do her own things as and when she liked, yet she had always wondered what college friends were like, as she only had distant memories of her childhood, blurred and unfinished, or just scenes missing and it was a jigsaw puzzle not worth figuring out. The students around her all seemed happy to have friends to discuss and debate with. Kagome shifted those thoughts from her mind and left her lesson books in the locker and took her noting pad which she wrote down as much as she could remember. She slammed her locker and turned on her heels only to find that same young man stopping her in her tracks. Her eyes widened at the mere sight of him, the tiny small hairs on the back of her neck, seemed to stand up with shock and her heart pulsated and contracted at electrifying rates. She felt her cheeks slowly show colour. She watched him stare down at her, breath in her appearance. Time seemed to have stopped for the two of them, in the middle of this corridor, full of students in multicolour, Kagome and this mysterious young man just seemed to be entranced by eachother. It was terrifying to either of them how they seemed to find eachother where ever they were. Kagome forcefully prised her eyes away from his golden ones, and stared to the floor, she walked briskly, brushing past him and not once looking back up into his face or turn back to see if he was still in the same place or if he was now somewhere else. She had to find some kind of sanctuary, and the only place for that was probably the Old Sakura Tree. She had a free period, she pulled the scarf around her neck and pulled the hood up from her warm, wooly coat and took the first steps into a sky full of rain.

Kagome ran with her pad trapped under her coat, she ran across the deserted grounds and finally stopped to catch her breath under the blossoming Sakura Tree and sat herself under the canopy of pink flowers that sheltered her considerably well from the crying clouds. She brushed off her hood and pulled her note pad out from underneath her coat and rested it on her lap. The wind brushed over her and she felt the cold, yet she ignored it and stared at the blank page, she took out a pencil and began to draw. Drawing was something even her parents said she was good at, she enjoyed it yet she would only draw when something triggered her mind. She drew with the pencils her Uncle gave her before he died. She treasured them, because her Uncle was more like a Father than her biological Father. Which was pretty sad, for a daughter to judge another person as her Father. She felt a single raindrop splatter on her nose and she looked up, the whole College was covered by clouds, and the rain left puddles of all shapes and sizes. No other person apart from her was out beneath the rain, she felt calm to be able to think. The place was secluded, no one ever visited the Sakura Tree. People believed it had a curse, the curse of broken promises. She partly believed it, yet she felt the Sakura Tree had something special about it, that maybe it wasn't a curse, the promises were made under the tree yet, the people vowing these promises never mean't what they said. She rested her head on the Sakura's old bark and breathed in the cold air and closed her eyes to the world.


	2. Dancing With Sakura Petals

**Okay, I'm still asking for more reviews, if you like this story. I want to thank ****LC Rose**** for the first review, thankyou alot the review means alot since you took the time to read and review then in an exchange I thought I'd mention you in this short paragraph before the story. Anyone who has put my story on alert, then in this chapter i hope you don't mind me asking but if its possible please come forward and review, since it means the chapters don't take as long and you don't have to wait forever.**

**Okay guys this is indeed chapter two please ****review****. The more reviews, well you know what it means. Okay on with the story.**

**Chapter:**_**Dancing With Sakura Petals**_

_Bye Bye_

_Shards .-_

**I Don't Own Anything To Do With Inuyasha.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Beyond the window, Inuyasha saw the mysterious girl underneath the canopy of pink leaves, head resting on the aged bark. He sighed, this girl had such a pure aura sweeping around her, a guy like himself would dirty it just by being her friend. Yet he couldn't seem to stop finding her wherever he looked. He wanted to know more and he didn't even know anything about this girl. It was unbelievable but just by appearance he had an urge to want to know her. She was _breath taking_, her ebony hair that splayed down her back with a fringe that framed her pale face perfectly. Those eyes, dark and mysterious with a small warmth that could warm anyones cockles in their hearts. He just couldn't resist himself, he had to get out of here. He opened the sliding window and threw himself out and landed square on his feet on the ground.

"Inuy-", the teachers voice distanced as he walked through the rain and approached the young female beyond him under the Old Sakura Tree.

Kagome's eyes flickered open at the sound of footsteps, and rain bouncing across the ground, she saw a shadow that lumed over her, she raised her head to see the young man that she had seen twice this morning. She moved closer towards the bark, his stare intent on her pale, opal coloured face. Her hair messy from the rain and her eyes wide. His golden glare caused a lump in her throat unable to talk or swallow. His face had raindroplets trickling down his cheeks, dropping from his long silver eyelashes, riveting to his chin and then dropping to a small puddle on his trainers. A raindrop from the branches above fell upon her small dainty nose and lay in a bubble shape at the tip. The mysterious man raised his hand and with his forefinger lightly dabbed the tip of her nose and cleaned the raindrop away. Kagome's eyes dialated and her heart raced way over the average heart beat. She turned her face to avoid his stare, she could still feel his eyes on her and this time there wasn't anything to shake it off.

"Under this Old Tree?", he said to her trying to break the silence looming around them.

"Uh--", Kagome couldn't find the words and just nodded as a response.

"You sit next to me in history?".

She couldn't ease the lump in her throat so the only way to answer was to nod.

"Not much of a speaker...I'm..Inuyasha, can i ask yours?"

"Uh- Ka", She stuttered and shut her mouth.

"Ka?", He urged her on.

"K- Kagom-Kagome." She pushed out.

"Kagome?" He repeated after her, "Ahh, got a stutter or something?"

"No, I'm just not used to being spoken to".

He raised his eyebrows in query,

"I don't usually speak to people..at school".

"That's a surprise you attract alot of attention".

Her eyes widened, "I Do?".

"Well anybodies head would turn by the sight of you, you aren't no ordinary female".

"Oh..If thats a compliment..i guess i should say...thankyou?".

"Yeah, Your Welcome", Inuyasha replied sincerely, "Mind if i share the canopy with you, or im going to be more wet than i am right now".

Kagome smiled at his warm question and kindly moved over for him.

"Thanks"

Both sat under the tall pink canopy of The Old Sakura Tree, entranced by how the sakura petals floated around them and landed under the puddles splattered across the courts turning a transparent pink. Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in the Sakura's scent,

"You like the outdoors?"

"Uh-Huh" She replied.

"You seemed absorbed by it in the class".

"Hh-Hee" She said trying to sound discreet, she stood to her feet and went out onto the fields grounds under the rain and took her scarf off from around her neck and began to spin with the scarf flaring out in the wind, showing its full multicolour. She giggled and danced with the Sakura petals in the sky. She sighed and stopped as she felt her begin to get light headed, then the Sakura petals flew around her and she began to chase them in the rain, following them and their pattern across the skies. She smiled over towards Inuyasha who was intent on watching her. It was as though she was _Dancing_ with the Sakura petals.


	3. Everlasting

**Well, I am still waiting on reviews, from anyone who's reading this, please if you know how to review ****please**** do, if not down in the left hand corner of this chapter is says 'submit review' just click the 'Go' and type up a comment. I would so appreciate it, please as i said before those who have my story on hold take the time and just express your feelings for it, just even type 'It's good' or if you want to elaborate, tell me your opinions etc etc and i'll gladly take your opinions and ideas into consideration and i'll comment back. Okay seriously guys please ****READ AND REVIEW.**** Otherwise as i have pointed out this story will either be on hold until further notice or i will take longer to upload chapters.**

**Okay on with Chapter 3!**

**Chapter:**_Everlasting._

Bye Bye

Shards .-

**I Don't Own Anything To Do With Inuyasha.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kagome slumped back against the trees bark, next to Inuyasha. Her breathing was uneven and scattered, she could hear her heart dancing inside her ribcage just waiting to jump out of her chest. Her cheeks had turned a rosy red making her skin just glow under such a pink canopy of Sakura leaves. Her hair tousled by the light breeze gently brushing their skin. The rain was easing slightly as they sat staring up at the crack in the clouds where a blue light was trying to push through. As they breathed the breath was visible from the crisp air. Even though both were silent they both felt content in eachothers presence. Kagome turned and watched his pale cream face watching the spatters of rain that landed on his nose. He didn't turn to catch her staring. His face even in the dreariest of weathers was just so delicate and hansome. She let her hand stretch out before her, and ever so light she touched his cheek with her fingers. She felt its warmth beneath her fingertips and made little patterns against his damp skin. Then she let her palm make contact with his cheek. She held her hand there and she took in his warmth, and his feel. She breathed in his scent, he seemed to have his own, of peppermint. From the gap between him and her, she could smell him she felt like she could taste that strong scent. He turned when he felt her touching his cheek, to watch her dreamy expression as she caressed. She pressed a little more into his cheek, she hadn't noticed he had turned, she was watching her own actions.

Kagome turned to look at him, watching her with a startled expression on his face, she snapped her hand back and hid her face slightly with her long hair,

"I..I'm Sorry...I-I Don't Usually...D-Do That," Kagome stuttered out.

Inuyasha watched Kagome, at her flustered look. Her blush seemed to raise her pink cheeks. It was more dark the pink in her cheeks and her cheekbones were high and set magnificently in her face. He snapped his head back from staring at her and kept his eyes darting from the floor to her face, just to make sure he didn't seem ignorant.

"Uh..I...Don't Think I Can Reply To That, No One Has Ever Done That, So Its A New One," Inuyasha tried to add a throaty laugh but it vanished due to the odd tingly sensation in his spine, and the atmosphere seemed to be suffocating him.

As the atmosphere dawned on the two of them, above them the rain was leading into light drizzle, and each raindrop landed on the leaves of the sakura tree's, nearly every single petal was covered, one raindrop ran off the petal and landed delicately on Kagome's hand. She felt the little _'ping' _as it fell. She looked up at him, as he did at the same time. Kagome looked above her to see that the petals all had one single droplet, laying on the petals contours.

Inuyasha watched her expression, she was silent, yet there was a startled and excited expression on her face, mixed into one emotion. She lifted her hand to the bark and stood under the pink canopy and carefully looked around the tree. Inuyasha has absolutely no idea to her actions, her silence crept over him, he felt like he wanted to leave but just her presence kept him frozen. It was apparent, she was looking for something.

Kagome, kept her eyes off of Inuyasha, she had gone for so long without having an ounce of emotion yet here she was in the company of what seemed to be a stranger and she was intrigued just by him, she hardly knew him at all, barely knew his name at that. When that raindrop had fallen on her hand, she felt a weird sense of Deja Vu sweep over her. Every petal had one raindrop, no other raindrops landed where one had already fallen. Then she saw it, amongst the smallest of the petals, she found one petal of every single one, _untouched _by the rainfall. She took it in her hand and cupped it, smiling.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as she cupped the small petal, this girl to most people was an absolutely beautiful young girl, she was like the Sakura herself. _Unwavering Beauty. _He acknowledged to himself, yet she was acting the most strangest of them all. Yet it didn't surprise him, how the Sakura had pink leaves yet..no other tree could, how this one tree in the whole school attracted this one girl. She seemed so unique, yet no one could see past the walls she seemed to have built for herself. He wanted to be inside her bubble, her personal bubble. He wanted to feel her thoughts and understand her. He saw her looking down at him sitting against the bark and he looked up at her dainty tower that stood above him. She was wide eyed and she looked so excited about something yet, he couldn't just put his finger on it.

"It's just..like the legend," Kagome said breathlessly.

"The legend?," Inuyasha queried.

"Well, people call it a curse, to me it seems nothing of the sort"

"How do you mean?" Inuyasha pressed.

"They say as the raindrops fall, sometimes once every century or even in a blue moon, only one raindrop is able to fall upon a petal, after that they are untouched by the rain. Only one of these Sakura petals remain dry amongst all of these, no matter how hard you look only one remains dry. If you pick that petal away, you make a wish or if with two people its a promise between them. There is a difference, the wishes are usually made selfishly, promises are forever."

"So what brought upon this curse?"

"There was a time, this was not a school, instead it was a huge forest, a young girl and boy met underneath this tree, centuries ago and made a promise as the same thing happened now as it did then, but the day the girl got here, the boy never returned, she searched for him yet of nothing, she cursed the tree for its lies as the promise to both of them had been broken."

"So the boy never did turn up?"

"No one ever knows, just my theory is that the boy loved her dearly."

"Why didn't he come then?"

"That is a mystery, yet promises are never to be told unless there is a reason."

"Why?"

"Because promises, are _everlasting"_

As she spoke the words _everlasting_ it echoed around them both. The story was just _Beginning._


	4. The Impossible, Is Their Reality

**READ THE FOLLOWING BEFORE CONTINUING THE STORY:**

**Okay, this is kind of saying thankyou to ****Ms.Sucker for romance****, as of favouriting my story, very much appreciated, and reviewing, Thankyou ever so much. Erm as i said before..I am waiting on reviews, due to the fact it keeps me smiling and happy that i can entertain the people reading this story, otherwise if i only write without peoples' feedback it makes writing this story a waste of time, and i don't want to particularly stop writing it since i am as a matter of fact enjoying it, also if there isn't that many reviews, i am tempted to hold this story and/or not upload the chapters fast enough. I accept kindly to flames and opinions and i am willing to reply but only if you review and tell me your critisism or ideas. **

**I also changed my PenName since mine looks too dreary it is now: **_MahuShards_** - It has no meaning but i felt the need to have this name.**

**Thankyou.**

**Chapter: **_The Impossible, Is Their Reality._

_Bye Bye_

_Shards .-_

**I own nothing to do with Inuyasha.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Inuyasha felt the eery feeling around him, as her voice echoed beyond their place under the tree, it had all seemed too much of a fairytale for him, to get his head around the fact this young girl, had told him of such a _'curse' _or _'legend' _as she had put it and now it seemed to be coming true, it was happening right before his eyes yet he felt like he was blind or that his eyes were closed on reality and were open to the fiction of this whole thing. He wanted to release himself of this strange feeling and move away but this whole thing had set his curiousity into motion. This young girl he knew nothing about, but he had a feeling he'd know her for a lifetime. Was this what they called _Deja Vu?_ He had no idea, but Kagome's thoughts echoed his.

"So...your telling me, what's happening now is exactly like that legend you told me of?" Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Yes, and that's why you were drawn to this tree, along with me, the tree is telling us to make a promise."

"But..why us?"

"It's chosen us both"

"That makes absolutely no sense what so ever, Kagome you believe this?"

"Inuyasha, do you have any other explanation?"

"Uhhh-"

"My thoughts exactly, it's a promise, and i want to break this curse over the tree."

"..."

"Come on Inuyasha, lets see if it works"

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes, he heard Kagome kneel in front of him. A light seemed to flicker over the Sakura Tree. Around the tree, time seemed to stop, no rainfall hit the ground near them but out further into the fields you could hear it hit the floor. Kagome raised both her hands and let the Sakura petal fly,

"Inuyasha and I always promise, to come back to the Sakura tree, and we will always find eachother here"

Kagome let her hands fall down to her lap, and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha staring right back at her,

"That was it?" Inuyasha bluntly asked.

"Gees break the moment why don't you, and didn't you feel anything?" Kagome replied.

"Uh..I felt a weird light"

"Well that goes for the both of us, now we have to keep this promise, I don't think this tree gives curses, I just think the people making them brought the tree pain."

"How would you know?"

"I just get the feeling"

Inuyasha watched her solemn face, staring deeply up towards the tree's petals, the wind fluttered around her and encircled her. He watched her chequered skirt wrap itself around her. She smiled up and then wrapped her arms around her in a hug as to be able to keep warm. The wind was beginning to pick up.

"Isn't you break over yet?" Inuyasha queried.

Kagome looked over at the large school clock that hung over the two double doored entrance, her eyes widened, she squinted to see a little closer and her frown faded,

"Five minutes is enough to get across the school grounds" Kagome replied.

"What do you have next, Kagome?"

"I have English Literature"

"Oh.."

"Why?"

"I have that.."

"And the problem is?"

"Nothing."

Kagome left Inuyasha to do as he please as she swept her notepad up off the bark and wrapped her scarf back around her neck, she turned to see if Inuyasha was ready, he was already behind her waiting for her, his speed was obvious. He was definately different, _Well duh_ Kagome thought, not many people were born everyday with golden eyes and silver hair let alone ears. She brushed the thought off her back and started to walk slowly next to Inuyasha. The silence was reassuring, she could breathe clearly without his scent smogging her. Her mind still felt foggy, and the happenings of earlier was just mind boggling. The legend had come true, of all things she thought she should believe in, she believed in the _impossible_.


	5. Two Halves Of A Whole

**Okay, I'm really sorry I haven't updated my chapters, but I just finished my first exams also I've been watching Bu Liang Xiao Hua (Great TWDrama) also found an amazing JDrama (Pride). Love it! Sidetract with few others aswell.. Okay, I will try to upload frequently until around chapter 15 would you say? If the story reaches that far. Thankyou kindly to my regular reviewers, hoping new reviewers will reply soon!**

**Chapter:**** Two Halves Of A Whole.**

_Bye Bye_

_Shards.-_

**I Own Nothing To Do With **_**Inuyasha.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kagome sighed as she stared beyond the window pane. The wall between her and the breeze. It irritated her sometimes how the wind couldn't penetrate everything. She sighed, the lesson had just begun and her mind was already drifting elsewhere. To a partcular _person_. A particular _promise_. She had surprised herself of being so bold, and taking a chance. As she tapped her pen against the blank pages of her paper, she matched the quiet beating of her heart in her chest. She smiled down at herself. A huge weight had seemed to have lifted from her. A _wonderful_ feeling. She closed her eyes letting the emotion wash over her as the teacher scratched away at the board with his chalk in hand,which to her he was writing insignificant things. As usual. Time seemed to speed as she let her mind sift through the past, the present and the recent happenings of her memories.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the school bell. _'Thats my queue'._ She stretched her arms above her head and watched as the other students filed out the classroom doors. She pushed her notebook and books into her scrawny worn out bag and lifted herself from her chair. '_Ahhh, The end of another day'_ Kagome smiled to herself. She wrapped herself in her coats warmth and swung her bag over her shoulders and walked leisurely as the last one out of the classroom.

Kagome's eyes widened in amazement at what exactly was standing before her, _him__._ He seemed to be preoccupied in his mind, but standing serenely before her. Kagome walked over to him, not making eye contact, since that was impossible. His eyes were completely elsewhere. As she walked past him, she pinched his dog like ear. She stopped and turned, to see him _close_ up to her face. She spilled out in a rosy red blush.

"Hey!" Kagome retorted playfully punching his shoulder.

He seemed unmoved, he just stared, as if he could see straight through her.

"I don't like it when people touch my ears." Inuyasha replied suddenly.

"Why? You purr do you?" Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha replied nothing, but instead took her by her hand and led her out into the breezy air. His hand was warm, and secure around her porcelain, _breakable_ one. She smiled at the back of his head, his silvery hair flowed down his back and she could smell the tinge of _honeysuckle_. A sweet smell, didn't seem to fit him right, but none the less it was his _own_ smell. It was branded deep in her mind, to never forget. Kagome fell into Inuyasha's stride and silently followed him, with her hand buried in his. It made her wonder what others could see, _Were they like a couple? Did they look strange? _She shook her head, wiping off the thoughts she had, and smiled brightly towards the sky. _What a day._..

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Mhmm?" Kagome replied.

"Look up."

Kagome looked up, to feel a snowflake land on her cheek, turning into water and trickling down the side, she gasped up into the setting sky.

"It's snowing!" Kagome cried with joy.

"You get as excited as a kid."

"Proud of it." Kagome replied with a poker face.

Together they strolled, meandering through the thick crowds of students already enjoying the first winter drift. Snow was already settling below their feet, resting on their clothes and each persons breathing was visible in the fresh, cold air. Kagome stopped mid step making Inuyasha turn to see an empty hand and an empty space where Kagome should be standing. He heard a low giggling from below him in the snow, he looked to see no one just one set of footprints. He turned and felt a cold freeze hit his neck and the watery ice trailing down his back.

"Eeesshh!" Inuyasha jumped.

All Kagome could do was laugh, she knelt to her knees and laughed until she felt her stomach ache and cramp. Inuyasha stared down at her crumpled figure in the snow, laughing. Her cheeks were bright pink from the cold wind whipping at them and her hair lapping up the ice water. Her clothes were becoming damp with the wet but she didn't seem to care. Her laughter was ringing across the field where all of the students were enjoying the winter wonderland it had become.

"Hey, it isn't that funny." Inuyasha said looking down at a crumpled Kagome.

"Your face, was just too funny!" Kagome cried between gasps of air.

Inuyasha held out his hand for her, she looked up at his towering figure and accepted his friendly invitation. She secured her feet back on the ground and dusted the snow off her.

"Really, you are just like a little kid." Inuyasha stated.

"How am I?" Kagome retorted.

"Just at the first fall, your eyes lit up and you were the first to get in on some fun."

Kagome just stared at him, until her lips turned up into a brilliant smile, Inuyasha watched her facial expression, she really did seem _breakable_ to him. She was like porcelain, and on a day like today her skin was even creamier. Her dark hair and creamy skin, made her glow a sense of warmth spread around him. She really was a sight to behold. To him she was like a _guardian angel._ His need and his to protect, they need eachother. Both of them knew that much. For as they say two halves make a _whole._


	6. A Funny Five Minutes

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated as I said as it's been Christmas! Hope you all enjoyed yours, I certainly have. Anyway this is the next chapter, usually it takes me a while to think up the next chapter usually I get inspiration and take it from there, this time I had the thought while I was lying awake in bed. Random yeah, and I just had to put pen to paper. Read and Review if you can! Thankyou and Enjoy!**

**Chapter: **

_Bye Bye._

_Shards--._

**I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kagome's eyes flickered open from the light breeze sifting in through the gap she left open in the window, _'the snow keeps falling...how..odd'_ was the first thing that came to mind. Don't forget Kagome is no ordinary girl, usually people around her age would be out in the snow not caring how odd the amount of snow that had taken Japan by storm, for them it was winter wonderland. Kagome knew that snow fall wasn't often regular in Japan especially in Tokyo of all places, and certainly not in the months of September just as Autumn was beginning. Kagome could sense something, the snow was not swift to leave.. it was as though it was clinging to something.. waiting for something.

She pulled herself away from the warmth of her pillow, off of her bed and started over towards her window, just to take a closer look. Ever since the snow had hit Japan, the school was closed due to the large amount of snowfall, parents' etc called away from work from snow ins all across the country. Now that wasn't lucky...you have to admit that definately was odd. Kagome felt as though she was the only one who thought so. A snowball hurtled towards her window and was impaled across the glass, she was knocked from her thoughtful daze and into reality. She almost marched over towards her window to see who the menace was. She yanked open her window, to reveal a smirking Inuyasha staring her square in the face. Her breath caught and she clutched her jumper, directly over her heart. She stared at him. He stared at her. It was almost an eternity gone by until Inuyasha broke the long line of silence,

"Something on my face?"

"Trust you to say that Inuyasha."

"Yeah, well you just didn't say anything."

"Maybe...because you scared the life out of me, how the hell did you get onto my window pane?"

"How do you think I've got these ears?"

"Hmm, good point."

"Your not going to ask?"

"Only when you want to explain, I'll listen."

Inuyasha stared at her, with his well known poker face as if he'd lost this argument, even though it was hardly an argument. He was beginning to find it hard to figure this girl out, she was unlike any other. A porcelain doll, and that cream skin revealed nothing. It was irritating, yet he couldn't help being drawn to her.

Kagome turned on her heels, and started over to her desk, she felt her legs give way beneath her and she landed in her chair. She stared at her doodles across her folder cover and laughed. Inuyasha and herself had a funny five minutes during their last history class, before being kept from school due to snow fall.

_Flashback---_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stood directly out of her chair and stared down at him.

"Ms. Higurashi, does anything seem to be the problem?" her teacher inquired.

"Inuyasha drew some sickly cute faces in black marker over my folder." Kagome snapped.

"Hey! They're now 'sickly cute' they are what average people call 'amazing'." Inuyasha retorted.

"You call these normal?" Kagome screeched waving her folder under Inuyasha's nose.

On her polka dotted folder, Inuyasha had drawn small cartoon characters of himself, making all types of faces, whilst Kagome was in the bathroom. As you know they sit next to eachother during history lessons.

Kagome marched over to the front desk, took something from the teachers' desk and stormed right back. She put her hand over Inuyasha's eyes, for minutes Inuyasha was in darkness, with cracks of light between her fingers, yet he still couldn't see. Her warm hand smelled of lavender and camomile, a very fresh smell. Like the spring breeze. She took her hand away to reveal Inuyasha's folder covered in writing and cartoon drawings of Kagome, but in much more evil and sinister faces. Then in the right corner he saw a very cute and happy smiling face with the words 'ThankYou' underneath. He smiled.

"Ms. Higurashi, are you quite finished with my marker pen?" their teacher completely ruined their fun.

"Yes, I am thankyou." Kagome replied.

"Good, lets continue, and bring back that marker."

All Kagome could do was smile a huge and bright rosy smile.

_'Having a funny five minutes isn't that bad, I suppose.'_

_End Flashback_--


	7. Save Me

**Okay guys, I'm terribly sorry for not writing a chapter in so long! I have recently started my final year of schooling and I've literally been thrown coursework pieces to be done, and I never wrote since the year of last year because of all this coursework and I'm now finishing my last pieces. I also had a huge idea for a newer chapter; I hope the people who were recently fans of this story will take up reading it once again! Also in this time I have created a website, for those of you who like watching Japanese, Chinese or Korean dramas you can check out this website it is on my profile page. Check it out; let me know if you're using it and everything I'll gladly reply to any comments and the like. **

**I won't blabber anymore, this I hope you can R & R but most of all enjoy!**

_Bye Bye._

_Shards --._

**I do not own anything to do with Inuyasha.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kagome snapped out of her daydream, and put her folder in a tray below her computer desk, she turned to see Inuyasha absent minded playing with her hand carved turtle with a bobbing head. He looked so intently on the tiny, odd little figurine, as though it was just himself and the object before him. His silver bangs fell over his face, covering his eyes from her gentle gaze, it glittered in the crisp cold sunlight that streamed across the room, and it was bright enough to be able to see the dust particles dancing around. She loved snow but sunny days, where you could sit in your window sill and just read quietly whilst the sun warmed your skin were always welcomed by her. She turned around in her swivel chair and stretched out her legs; lazily she stood on the panelled flooring and stretched the rest of her tiny, porcelain body. She felt that very obscure feeling, which is normal when you stretch a body that hasn't moved for some time. A slight dizziness over swept her head slowly building up and then disappeared faster than it had struck her. Her bookcase desperately needed dusting, she could see a thin layer of dust coating her books lightly, she waddled over towards them and blew lightly against the layer of dust, and a tiny cloud bubbled above the books then like snow it settled again, in the same place it had once rested. She sighed heavily, yet what was she sighing for? There was nothing wrong and there was nothing going through her mind, it was blank as a white canvas before it was to be painted. She turned on her heels to see Inuyasha had peeled away from her bobbing turtle and now he was now only a few feet away from her, watching her with those golden eyes of his. They still had the same affect on her; they burned through her as though they were reading her every thought and feeling. Sometimes it truly scared her, she had never let anyone this close, but she always felt the need to embrace him and accept that he and his friendship with her truly meant something. She couldn't lie to herself, the promise they had made; it was as though they were being tied together in a tight knot that was completely impossible to unleash one from. Yet, to her she was willing to be tied to it, she was happy to be embraced by a promise from the past. She forced herself back down to reality, and saw that Inuyasha was still in the same position and hadn't moved at all, there was only the slight noise of his and her breathing that rustled the room.

"Not occupied by that turtle anymore?" Kagome broke the silence that had previously rushed through the room.

"No I just noticed you had snapped out of your little daydream and was moving around, but you just went off randomly into your own world again; even whilst moving" Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, sorry" Kagome said with a slight giggle to her tone of voice.

"Trust you" Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome just smiled along with his joking tone, and went off to her bathroom; she turned each of the taps and watched as the water gushed from the spout and into the tub, a pool began to collect and then it grew in size across the bottom of the bath, until the sound of the water hitting the tub wasn't heard anymore just the strangled gurgle of the water bubbling near the top end of the bath that slowly filled its way up. The water wasn't crystal clear, instead it was a little clouded by the soap that had fallen in and Kagome saw the wisps rise up and spread off into different directions in the water. She reached her hand in, and felt the water like a layer of cling film coat her hand, she pulled the soap out and laid it away from the water. She reached across and took a bottle from the side, pouring in a few drops of liquid; puffs of white began to form near where the water was pouring in. She turned the taps off, and looked over her soap suds they lay, floating, across the water. She walked out of the bathroom, to see that Inuyasha was still in her room, now browsing the internet. He saw her walk back in and he smiled. She loved it when he smiled at him, she felt a strange warmth engulf her and it was one of the nicest feelings she was ever lucky to have. He rose from her swivel chair and walked back over towards the window where he had entered previously.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Inuyasha questioned as he sat upon her window sill, drowning out some of the sun that tried to shine through.

"Okay, shall do" Kagome replied.

Then he was gone, he had swung himself from her window and landed safely on the snowy ground outside. She saw him run off across the road and up the lane from her house. She smiled; leaving her bedroom she entered back into her bathroom and went about taking off her pyjamas. She let loose her wild locks of hair, which trailed down over her back and spread across her shoulder blades. She planted her feet into the hot bath and gently eased herself into it. Lying back in the hot pool of water, leaving the ends of her hair float around on the water top, she rested her head back and then slowly dunked her head beneath the water holding her nose as she went in. Once she felt her lungs out of oxygen, she abruptly broke the water top and sat up out of it. The water rippled around her and she wiped the water that stung her eyes away from her face, and pushed the wet mop of hair back.

Not long after, she was out of her bath; she let the plug out and watched as the plug hole slowly drank away at the discoloured water, until all that was left were some melting soap suds. She wrapped a towel around herself, tied her hair up in a knot above her head and walked back out in the cool air of her bedroom. The crisp air blowing through her bedroom hit her, across her wet and steaming skin, it felt relaxing to feel it brush away the wet and slowly dry it out. She flopped herself onto her bed, and felt her covers soak through. She could feel and hear her heart pumping inside of her, her head went in time to the beat. She felt the heat of her skin build up, and then slowly cool. It was one of her favourite things to do once she had left the bath. She felt little droplets, trickle around all over her body and bounce off onto her soft cotton quilt. She breathed out and felt her skin drying against the bed. Everything seemed so perfect, and she always knew that when something was perfect, something dreadful was just beyond the horizon, yet for some reason it hadn't come yet, it felt as though it was creeping over them; waiting to pounce and tear her apart, or it really wasn't going to come. She felt safe, secure and protected, the most she'd ever felt in a long time. Then, at that moment she knew she was wrong, the sound of footprints below her window squelched across her yard, but it wasn't the sound of Inuyasha's footsteps. Then she heard the feet leave the ground and landing on her window sill. There was a very scary looking man, a half moon imprinted on his cheek, purple make up stained under his eyes and he was wearing fur and a very elegant robe. He had silver locks that went beyond his shoulders; and the same golden eyes of Inuyasha's burning through her. She sat up abruptly by his presence and clutched herself towards her. He loomed over her like a fog that was about to pour down in rain.

"You- come with me."

"But...who are you? I'm barely dressed, surely you can see that?" Kagome said absolutely appalled at this man's manners.

"Fine, dress forget about your hair, you are wanted, you have to come" the man said with venom in his voice.

Kagome to scared to retaliate simply grabbed the nearest clothes she could fine, ran towards the bathroom and changed obediently, all the while tears streaming her cheeks and quietly whispering to herself.

"Save me Inuyasha."


End file.
